1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a battery pack that is a chargeable/dischargeable secondary battery, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are used in a variety of technical fields across a variety of industries due to their advantages. Such secondary batteries are widely used as energy sources in mobile electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cellular phones, or laptop computers, are also used as energy sources in hybrid electric vehicles, and are proposed as a solution to environmental contamination caused by gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines that use fossil fuels.
The operational efficiency and the electrical integrity of a secondary battery is vulnerable to damage by external shock, impact or impulse such as when the battery is dropped, can damage the battery cell. An attempt to overcome this problem is to form a frame about the battery to protect the battery cell from external shock. Various techniques and cases have been recently tried in an effort to minimize the risk of such damage; these are considered to be unsatisfactory for the reasons discussed in this specification.
The aforementioned description of the related art is technical information that is retained by the inventor so as to derive the invention or that is obtained by the invention when the inventor derives the invention, so that the technical information may not be prior art under 35 U.S.C. §102.